


Take control of the motion

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bickering, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Multi, PWP, be amazed, only without porn OR plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For an ask on my Tumblr: So I once stumbled upon an IruKakaObi fic while browsing the internet and I just recently had it come to mind again. And because you're the shipping queen I have to ask, you got an opinion on this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Simon Curtis's Joystick, because why not.

“It’s not that bad,” Kakashi says mildly, batting away the hands trying to fluff his pillow.

“Not that—you had _a hole in your side_!” Iruka splutters, though he lets himself be pushed away, if somewhat reluctantly.

“A small one,” Kakashi points out, and when Iruka puffs up like he’s about to yell he casts around desperately for a distraction.

Thankfully, that distraction just so happens to stumble through the door at that moment, unzipping his flak jacket. “Being a brat, Bakashi?” Obito asks lightly, though Kakashi can see the way his eyes flicker across Kakashi’s body in a warily assessing sweep, like he’s checking for more injuries.

Kakashi is getting a little insulted that no one apparently believes him. “I'm _fine_ ,” he says pointedly, pushing up on one elbow.

“Of course you are.” The roll of Obito's eye is audible, even though he’s in the process of pulling his uniform shirt up and over his head. Kakashi’s gaze automatically drops to the pale skin revealed, tight muscles and faded scars that Kakashi can trace with his eyes closed. Judging by the indrawn breath from beside him, he’s not the only one noticing; Iruka looks like his mouth just went dry, and Kakashi can't help but feel a bit vindicated. It’s not just that he’s been on a mission for the last month, it’s that Obito is actually kind of mind-blowingly hot.

“I’m all tense,” Obito complains, even as he drops his pants—nothing underneath, of course, because clearly this is Torture Kakashi Day—and steps out of them, then bends over to pick them up.

There's a quietly desperate sound, and Kakashi honestly can't tell if it came from himself or Iruka.

Straightening up, Obito tosses his pants the way of his shirt, then reaches up with an entrancing shift is muscles to untie his hitai-ate. That ends up on top of the dresser, and Obito turns around to face them with a smile.

No, to face _Iruka_ , Kakashi realizes, and realizes with a flicker of annoyance what’s happening here. This is _revenge_ , probably for Kakashi letting himself get hurt. Obito is a passive-aggressive _bastard_ , and nothing will ever change Kakashi’s opinion on that.

Iruka makes a quiet sound when Obito loops his arms around the chuunin’s neck, pressing their bodies together. There's little more than an inch’s difference in their heights, but Obito still makes a show of pulling Iruka down to kiss him, slow and thorough.

“Tense,” Iruka echoes as they lean apart, and his fingers curl around Obito's bare hips as dazed brown eyes flicker from his mouth down the length of his body. He swallows, then flicks a glance at Kakashi and takes a breath, pulling back. “Obito, we should wait until Kakashi can—”

“Kakashi can watch,” Obito says dismissively, pulling Iruka back to him. “It’s his own fault for being stupid enough to get hurt.”

Oh no. “Kakashi can _participate_ , thank you,” Kakashi protests, getting his elbow under him and pushing up. His side doesn’t even hurt any more, and if Sakura said _minimal strain_ , well. He’s far more likely to strain something just lying here and watching Iruka and Obito enjoy themselves. It probably counts.

Not that Kakashi will ever, _ever_ tell her that he circumvented and reinterpreted her orders. Sakura is scary.

Iruka glances between Kakashi, staring at them pointedly, and Obito, pressed up against him suggestively, and then closes his eyes. A breath, and he opens them again, hands tightening on Obito's skin. He leans in, kissing Obito, then pressing his mouth to the curve of his jaw. Obito's sharp gasp is enough to guess that teeth were just involved, but Iruka doesn’t linger, drops a kiss to Obito's neck and then another to his pulse-point.

“But don’t you want to make him _happy_?” he asks Obito, lips still so close to his skin they must be brushing it, going by Obito's shudder. “We were both so worried when the mission ran over. Don’t you want to celebrate now?”

Kakashi likes this idea a lot better, especially if it’s going where he thinks it’s going. He starts to shift up, but before he can Iruka says sharply, “Kakashi, _don’t_.”

That tone. Kakashi freezes, watching his boyfriends carefully, and then lets himself fall back onto the pillows. “Yes, sir,” he says lightly.

Iruka flushes bright red, ducking his head a little to hide his face. “Don’t call me that,” he protests, though it’s muffled. Obito laughs, but it quickly shatters into a startled moan as one of Iruka’s hands does something Kakashi can’t see. His head drops back, and Iruka leans in to whisper something into his ear that has Obito shuddering and nodding jerkily.

“ _Please_ ,” Obito agrees, halfway to desperate, and when Iruka lifts his head Obito kisses him again, this time fierce and hungry. Iruka backs them the three steps towards the bed, their mouths still locked, then pulls back and turns Obito around. Obito moves with him, not resisting, and drops onto the mattress on his knees. There's a smooth shift of muscle as he crawls forward, smirking, and Kakashi automatically spreads his legs so Obito can sprawl between them.

Before he can get very far, though, Iruka catches his knee, leaning over Obito's back. Obito's smirk deepens as he meets Kakashi’s confused blink, and he reaches back behind himself to get a hand in Iruka’s loose hair. Iruka lets himself be distracted, pressing forward into Obito as he worries at the back of his neck. It makes Obito shudder and moan, and Kakashi’s restraint snaps; he reaches for them—

Obito pins his hands to the mattress, Iruka still on top of him, and then leans down to kiss Kakashi. It’s too light, on the verge of taunting, but whenever Kakashi tries to deepen it Obito pulls back.

“Bastard,” he manages, too breathless for comfort and a lot more turned on than he should be by Obito being a damned _tease_.

Obito laughs, and it’s little comfort that he’s equally breathless. “Don’t be impatient, Bakashi,” he says, as if that’s fair _at all_. “Don’t you want to let Iruka open me up so I can ride you?”

Oh god. Heat bolts though Kakashi’s nerves as his heart stutters, and he grips Obito's hands where they’re twined with his own with something close to desperation. “I could be convinced,” he says, and it rasps hoarsely in his throat.

Iruka laughs, warmly amused, even as he strips off his own shirt. “And then I get him when he’s done with you,” he says, kissing Obito's scarred shoulder before shifting to the side and bending down to kiss Kakashi lightly.

“Or,” Obito suggests, in a tone as innocent as the summer sky that makes Kakashi automatically brace for impact. “You could _both_ —”

Kakashi surges up to kiss him, ignoring the faint twinge in his side, and chases the laughter back into his mouth. Even as they separate, Kakashi reaches for Iruka as well, and he can see the suggestion hit Iruka too, pupils blown wide and grip on Obito's hips hard enough that it will likely leave bruises.

“You're a bastard,” Kakashi tells his boyfriend as soon as he can speak again, and Obito laughs even as Iruka tugs him up and back for a kiss.

“You do know we’ve got the next three days off,” he says, casting Kakashi a smug smile. “There are whole _lists_ we could go through.”

Iruka makes a noise of exasperation, but conspicuously doesn’t protest. “If he strains anything, you're going to be the one to tell Sakura,” he threatens, but kisses Obito back with equal fervency.

Kakashi is entirely all right with that.


End file.
